April fool's
by Little Falcon
Summary: MakaSoul... It hurts to know that you would treat this as a joke… because for me it is real. But what hurts more is to know that a joke is all that it will ever be…for you... a short drabble...


**April fool's**

_**Little Falcon:**____Give praise to the wonders of caffeine. Another cute drabble came into mind! Read and review like always! Oh thanks for all those anonymous reviewers… I know who you guys are. Your codename says it all. Thanks for reviewing my stories! ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

The full moon was so bright that night. Even with the lights outs, the Scythe meister could still see the date on the calendar across the couch where she was sitting on. It was barely the first hour of April first.

_This is the only day I can stop lying to myself. _She lifted her mint green eyes to the dark ceiling with a silent sigh. A door creaked open. Her weapon sleepily walked to the refrigerator to blindly get the milk carton. Without any second thought, Maka quietly got on her feet and marched right up to him.

"Soul…" she stood in front of him and let her lips hover above his for a few seconds just to look into his eyes. They were crimson… the only shade of red she loves. Finally, she closed the distance in between their lips with Soul meeting her halfway.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Her alarm clock made her jump painfully back to the real world. Wiping sleep away from her eyes, she looked around to see her room. _Was that all a dream? _With a disappointed groan, she tore her blanket away from her bed to get ready for the day.

The calendar was the first thing her eyes saw as she left her room. April first. _As my dream said… the only day I can be true to myself. _Unconsciously, her fingers wandered to her lips. As the other bedroom door opened, Maka continued preparing their breakfast. "Ohayo," she greeted without even looking and she heard him greet her back.

After setting breakfast, the meister sat casually in front of her weapon. "Shinigami-sama called earlier. He wanted to see us before class starts so we better hurry," she was having difficulty avoiding his eyes but she was still struggling.

"Yeah, sure," Soul's crimson eyes were on her as his hands prepared his breakfast.

Breakfast ended like the usual- Maka talking and him listening but as he was washing the dishes, his meister slipped in between his arms. Her face so close to his that he could almost feel her breath. "Hey Soul, if I were to kiss you right now. Would you kiss me back?" her lips were so close he could almost feel them with his. Just when he was about to close the distance, she ducks out of his arms. "Just kidding! April fool's!" Opening the door, "Hurry up, will you?" she ran out before he could even say a word.

The faucet was still running and the dirty dish was still in his hand as he froze for a few moments while he watched her run away. "Is that supposed to be a joke?!" blood rushed to his face as he roughly scrubbed the dishes clean.

Looking up to their apartment window, she bit her lower lip gently as the pink shade of her cheeks subsided.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" With a swing of her blade, the demon was cut in two and its soul hovered helplessly in the air. Turning back to being human, Soul swallowed the poor thing hungrily.

"Hey Soul, am I not good enough?" her eyes were on the setting sun behind him as she asked monotonously.

"Huh?!" the Scythe exclaimed as he approached her.

As if snapping back to herself, Maka turned around. "Just kidding! I'll report to Shinigami-sama," she ran off again, leaving him confused.

That night, the two returned home to find the house empty. A note on the fridge said:

Maka-chan, Soul-kun,

I'm moving out of the apartment. Thank you for everything.

_(As Maka unfolded the other half)_

Just Kidding, I'll be back tomorrow. April fool's!!!

-Blair

"That woman!" the infuriated meister crumpled the note. The cat got them good. Soul just shook his head in surrender.

"What are you so angry about? You're the one who keeps using that excuse for your unusual behavior today," he locked the door and looked at the wall clock. Several minutes before twelve.

_It hurts to know that you would treat this as a joke… because for me it is real. But what hurts more is to know that a joke is all that it will ever be…for you. _ "Soul…" she grabbed his shirt from behind as his back was against her. "…I like you," _Even if it's just a joke… I wanted you to hear those words from me because I doubt I can say it again. _Her hands slowly released their grip.

"It's already five minutes after twelve. You can no longer use April Fool's as an excuse," Maka barely had time to look at the clock because Soul quickly turned around, embraced her tight and silenced her lips with his.

Their kiss was long and passionate until they drew apart for air. Placing his forehead against hers, "Just kidding… its still April first," the clock rang only once to end the day. "And now, April fool's is officially over,"

"Soul, you…" again he drowned her words with his tongue. Maka couldn't held but be helplessly taken away by the moment. Her hands wound around his neck as his were around her waist.

"I like you, Maka… and that is no joke," Soul said as he carried her into his bedroom.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Wah! Cute but sadly a short drabble. Read and review for more!_


End file.
